Y desde entonces
by Rainboow Pain
Summary: Aquel momento de triunfo después de haber vencido en la guerra dejó de saber tan bien cuándo la gloria y la victoria comenzaron a ser un problema, por que cuando se nace para cumplir una profecía y se espera a cumplir una promesa TODO es más difícil.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Oh mi gente bonita, que puedo decir. Un placer verles de nuevo y por aquí.

Sí, hola volví a regresar después de haber desaparecido, pero es que atravesé algo un tanto difícil y estuve atareada. Sé que deje cosas sin terminar y blah blah. Y bueno ¿por qué demonios escribo otra cosa si tengo pendientes? Pues repito, soy un desastre y quiero explorar personajes.

Espero les guste este proyecto que tengo entre manos, quiero explorar personajes un poquito y no sé quizá escribir otra historia así, esta seria mi primera historia, no one-shoots, historia ._. medio difícil para mi pero ojala y todo me salga bien XD

Como siempre es un SevMione...

Pero bueno esta historia la tengo planificada más o menos bien y bueno espero sea de su gusto. Los dejo leer en paz...

* * *

**Summary: **Aquel momento de triunfo después de haber vencido en la guerra dejó de saber tan bien cuándo la gloria y la victoria comenzaron a ser más que un problema, por que cuando se nace para cumplir una profecía y se espera a cumplir una promesa TODO es más difícil. Las cosas pesan, y los problemas no tienen solución pero en esta vida, si tiene que pasar, pasará.

* * *

**Y desde entonces…**

Caminaba con pereza por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la camisa desfajada y un rostro de cansancio. De andar desganado y con un humor de perros, Severus Snape miró la entrada de la oficia del Director. Con una serie de papeles en mano, rugió prácticamente la contraseña en un siseo peligroso.

Inhaló profundamente cuando la gárgola se había retirado por completo, los pocos alumnos que vagaban por allí miraban con pánico como aquel hombre comenzaba a subir las escaleras en forma de caracol, intentando quizá pisar con fuerza para que sus huellas quedaran en el concreto.

― ¡Dumbledore!― El pelinegro entro a la oficina, dando un portazo tras de si.

Minerva McGonagall frunció el ceño cuando había derramado un poco de té por el alboroto, a sus espalda observo el peor_ desastre de hombre_ que jamás en su vida hubiera visto. Albus Dumbledore por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Dejando con delicadeza su pequeña taza de té, en el escritorio en su respectivo platito.

― ¿Qué sucede, hijo? ― Snape frunció el ceño a más no poder, estaba a punto de estallar pero recordó que no podía gritar más de lo necesario, pues en dos horas tenía clase.

― ¡Este no era el trato! ― Se acercó al escritorio, con un andar lento pero elegante. Aquellos papeles que cargaba en mano fueron azotados con violencia en la superficie del escritorio de madera. ― ¡Me están dando una niñera!

Minerva miro con desaprobación el atuendo del hombre. Una completa desfachatez, pensó. Aquello que observaba no era ni la sombra del hombre que conoció; con el rostro bien rasurado, una fragancia intoxicante mezcla de varios aromas, ropa negra que le hacia lucir elegante y un corte que le enmarcaba el rostro…

Ahora sólo parecía un maldito _vago muggle…_

Dumbledore miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna a Snape, conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa. Tomo los papeles, arrugados de una lateral por la presión que el pocionista ejerció sobre ella. Tanto Minerva y Severus observaron al anciano director, mover sus ojos azules de lado a lado, en total concentración.

―Mmmph vaya, no yo preví esto. Solamente arregle lo de la cancelación de todo cargo en tu contra, no esperaba que el Ministerio pusiera sus propias condiciones…― Albus sonrío de nuevo, dejando los papeles de lado y tomando su taza― No veo nada malo en esto a decir verdad, un poco de compañía no te haría mal, muchacho…

― ¡Oh, por favor! ― Severus se apoyó en el escritorio, haciéndolo temblar e inclinándose sobre este.― ¡¿"Programa de vigilancia de reintegración"? ¡Me suena a que eso, fue idea tuya!

―Para nada, Severus― Esta vez Minerva había hablado, con cierto fastidio impregnado en su voz― Si no me equivoco, a Lucius Malfoy se le ha dado a Umbridge para la vigilancia. No creo que te haya tocado una persona peor ¿O si?

La pregunta genero un espeso silencio, Severus había agachado la cabeza presa de un dolor de cabeza. El director dio un sorbo a la taza mientras McGonagall atinaba a alternar la mirada entre ambos hombres…

―No importa, simplemente yo acorde seguir trabajando en Hogwarts si se me dejaba en paz. No entrevistas, no gente molestándome, un pleno y buen descanso después de que me obligaron a vivir. ― Los ojos de Minerva se habían clavado sobre los dos posos negros de Snape, sintiendo una depresión abrumadora.― En ningún momento permití, que me asignaran una niñera que me tendría que vigilar hora con hora…

―Severus, no exageres. ― Dumbledore se había levantado, haciendo chirriar la silla.―No será tan malo además, podrías ayudar a la señorita Granger a mejorar en pociones mientras te cuida…

La mención de la Prefecta y posible Premio Anual, provocó que tanto Minerva como Snape abrieran los ojos de sorpresa. Albus se paro frente a Snape, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Que sin duda Minerva hubiera creído mejor para otro momento.

―Bienvenido de nuevo, muchacho…―

* * *

**No pediré ningún pan, solo quiero un comentario de como estuvo este capitulo inicial.**

**Por favor y gracias C:**


	2. Primer acto

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenecer, ustedes saben de quien esta tanto ingenio e imaginación. Yo solo puse esta historia sin fines de lucro, mero entretenimiento ;)

* * *

**N**unca rechaces a nadie en la vida, las personas buenas nos dan felicidad,

**Y** las malas nos dan experiencia.

**A**mbas son esenciales…

* * *

**Primer acto, que empiece la función.**

Sintió los ásperos labios del pelirrojo sobre su cuello, no había más contacto que los rosones de la tosca nariz del muchacho y uno que otro suave y efímero beso que él le daba. Hermione Granger resopló nerviosa deseando apartar de una vez al pelirrojo, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y de pronto los abrió cuando sintió la mano del muchacho sobre su abdomen…

― ¡Ronald! ― El grito le sonó directo al oído al muchacho, soltándola de inmediato y dándole su espacio.

― ¡¿Qué pasa?― Ron había escondido sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar. Tenia un rostro de indiferencia y enojo que a Hermione no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

―Es que recordé que tengo un compromiso y…― La castaña notó como a cada palabra que profería el muchacho fruncía el ceño, en una inconfundible muestra de enojo― Se me comienza a hacer tarde..

Ronald miro su reloj de muñeca, era muy temprano y si su memoria no le fallaba les tocaba pociones en un cuarto de hora. Gruño por lo bajo intentando recordar los horarios correctamente, de nuevo devolvió la mano a su bolsillo y suspiro sonoramente.

―Supongo que esta bien.―Hermione suspiro, un alivio se extendía por su cuerpo― Como siempre, después de la cena estaré en el baño del cuarto piso por si quieres venir conmigo, iré con Lavander, mi novia.

Esta vez Hermione frunció el ceño, antes de que el muchacho comenzara a caminar pudo percibir aquella sonrisa tan maliciosa que para nada le pertenecía al muchacho de ojos azules. Además de nueva cuenta le recriminaba el hecho de que él estaba saliendo con Lavander Brown mientras ella era un simple juego…

―Estúpido…―

―Señorita Granger, que bueno que la encuentro…―Se sobresalto al sentir la mano de Albus Dumbledore sobre su hombro, subiéndosele el color rojo a las mejillas después de que recordó haber insultado al zanahorio posiblemente en su presencia.

― ¡Profesor! ―Se giro automáticamente componiendo su mejor sonrisa.― ¿En que le puedo ayudar, director?

―Me imagino que ya habrá recibido sus indicaciones del ministerio ¿verdad?― El hombre le sonreía amablemente al tiempo que le observaba por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

―Si habla sobre el programa de vigilancia, recibí precisamente hoy en la mañana las instrucciones…― Hermione se guardo las manos en el suéter escolar, aun conservaba la carta pues antes de toparse al Weasley quería ir a preguntarle algunas cosas al anciano director.― Yo en realidad le iba a preguntar…

―Te pediré un favor, Hermione― El director ya le había cortado la palabra, mientras él se apoyaba levemente en la pared.― Severus no recibió muy bien la noticia por lo cual, me pidió discreción de tu parte y que en lo más mínimo, lo molestes. Pero, Severus no es el que pone las reglas…

Hermione sonrió inconscientemente al ver la sonrisa aniñada que Dumbledore mostraba en ese instante, el hombre se giro para verla.

―Necesito que lo reintegres a la sociedad, que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo en intentar que se sienta bien y bueno, no haga ninguna tontería…― Hermione asintió mecánicamente imaginándose como estarían las cosas de ahora en adelante.― Confió en que lograras un cambio en él, eres una gran persona Hermione y realmente te tengo la suficiente esperanza para que estés al pendiente de Snape, después de todo no te propuse para el programa de reintegración por nada…

Hermione abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, a su lado el director pasaba dándole una suave palmadita en el hombro. No esperaba tal confesión, y mucho menos que le dieran un cargo tan importante. Además de que se trataba de Severus Snape, la persona de la que ahora en adelante cuidaría…

° U ° U ° U ° U ° U ° U ° U ° U °

Había azotado la puerta con bastante fuerza, aun así esta no se había cerrado. Snape se despojo de su cinturón y lo lanzo al piso, desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa blanca que traía. Con un movimiento de su varita prendió la chimenea, dando unas chispas bastante potentes.

―Maldito Dumbledore, ¡¿Cuándo carajos entenderá que no soy su títere? ― Había soltado un potente grito, al tiempo que abría la puerta que iba directo a sus aposentos.

Se dejo caer en la cama, la suave colcha color negro le roso suavemente la piel. Severus paso una mano por su cabello, bajándola hasta el cuello, donde se acarició la mordedura que aun no terminaba de sanar. Estaba completamente cansado, no entendía que seguía haciendo en el mundo de los vivos…

―Solo estorbo, ya debería de estar bien muerto…―Se retiro los zapatos con la ayuda de su varita, sentándose en la cama miro toda su habitación.

La mayoría de los muebles están empolvados además de que era un completo desastre, había libros tirados por todos lados, además de botellas de whisky regadas por el piso.

Suspiro pesadamente volviéndose a acostar pesadamente en la cama, esta vez miro su mesita de noche había un whisky muggle esperándole allí.

Después de todo su clase ya se había atrasado por más de 15 minutos…

° U ° U ° U ° U ° U ° U ° U ° U °

Hermione llevaba un buen rato mirando nerviosamente el reloj de pared, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor ya se habían retirado. El Profesor Snape ya se había retardado bastante, y la mayoría prefería utilizar aquella hora libre que esperar al temible maestro.

―Hermione, yo me voy, no voy a esperar a ese sujeto…―Harry se había levantado, haciendo chirriar el banquillo. Tenía unas ojeras terribles y un tono de piel asqueroso.

Hermione asintió levemente, sonriéndole. El muchacho pasó por alto el gesto y camino rumbo a la salida, llevándose con él a una buena cantidad de niñas. Hasta el punto en que el salón estaría vacío si no fuera por ella y Draco Malfoy, que leía tranquilamente un tomo de pociones.

La castaña suspiro, ese "retraso" era un incuestionable llamado de que tenia que hacer acto de aparición en las mazmorras, más preciso, en el despacho de Snape…

* * *

**N/A: **No, no ,no. Mi título de capitulo apesta xD no pude pensar en otra cosa pero fuera de eso todo esta bien. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo nuevo y pues no tarde tanto.

Muchas gracias a los que me comentaron en el primer capitulo! :D

**Un Review y juro que habrá premio…**


	3. Se cierra el telón

**Disclaimer: H**arry no me pertenece, tampoco Ginny ni Minerva pero bah, se vale soñar con ellos xD

* * *

**Se cierra telón...**

Hermione apretaba sus libros contra su pecho, llenando se de valor para tocar aquella entreabierta puerta que en la parte superior, con las letras más elegantes y claras se leía "Prof. Severus Snape". Separo una de sus manos, llevándola al interior del bolsillo de su capa verificando que aún tuviera en su posesión la carta del ministerio que comprobaba que debía de cuidar de ese oscuro hombre. Envalentonándose lo suficiente, toco tres veces la puerta antes de que un profundo olor a quemado invadiera sus sentidos. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, recordando aquella mordedura en el cuello de su profesor, un posible caldero apunto de explotar y ella siendo la posible salvadora…

Sin más empujo la puerta, tirando sus cosas al piso y mirando todo el despacho. En el piso, la capa oscura de su profesor de pociones se quemaba lentamente al estar casi a la mitad de la chimenea que estaba encendida. Rápidamente jalo la capa, y comenzó a pisotearla intentando apagar las llamas que la consumían.

― ¡¿Profesor Snape?― Hermione volvió a mirar el despacho, una vez finalizada la tarea de apagar las llamas. Observo que cerca del escritorio, el cinturón y el zapato derecho del hombre estaban botados en el piso.― ¿Se encuentra bien, en donde quiera que este?

La castaña quiso darse un golpe, había sonado tremendamente estúpida…

― ¡Cállese de una maldita vez, Granger!― La fuerte voz de su profesor la sobresalto, de una puerta bastante escondida entre unos estantes de libros y pociones, venía aquel grito.―¡No recuerdo haberle cedido la palabra, 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

―¡Oiga, eso es injusto!― Hermione se tapo la boca rápidamente, esperando que en cualquier momento el hombre le descontara otra cantidad de puntos por replicar. Pasados unos minutos de estar parada frente a la chimenea, esperando algún otro grito decidió acercarse a aquella otra puerta.

La puerta de madera oscura, más cuidada y de una elegancia oscura estaba igual entreabierta. La empujo suavemente para poderla abrir un poco y observar por el pequeño espacio, pudo observar una cama bastante desordenada, el zapato izquierdo del pocionista y a este mismo roncando plácidamente en su cama. Hermione frunció el ceño recordando, que hace soló unos minutos le había quitado unos puntos mientras al parecer el hombre estaba bien dormido.

―Disculpe profesor Snape, perdone mi libertad de entrar a su despacho y al parecer sus aposentos…―El hombre soltó un gruñido que hizo a Hermione retroceder un paso, retomando un poco de valor la castaña paso a aquella oscura habitación percibiendo un fuerte aroma a Whisky y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.―El profesor Dumbledore me a mandado, pues como ya ha de saber usted esta a mi cargo…―

El hombre respiraba tranquilamente, al parecer Hermione hablaba sola pues el hombre ni la escuchaba. Se acercó un poco a la cama de sabanas negras, pateando sin querer una botella vacía de Whisky de fuego, retrocediendo nuevamente el hombre giro su rostro haciendo que Hermione se llevara el susto de su vida.

―_Gracias a Merlín, aun esta dormido…__―_ La Gryffindor se vio tentada a retirarse de aquella fúnebre habitación y esperar a que despertara en la comodidad de su despacho. Sin embargo una curiosidad la embargo cuando Snape se volvió a remover, dejando a la vista un vendaje poco cómodo en su cuello, dos pequeñas manchitas de sangre se dejaban ver.

Esta vez se volvió a acercar a él, teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba y que pateaba. Quedo a los pies de la cama, con una vista poco esplendorosa de su profesor de pociones.

Severus Snape no estaba en sus mejores fachas, por lo que pudo observar Hermione pues con las piernas demasiado abiertas, sin zapatos y el cierre del pantalón hasta abajo dejando ver unos poco provocativos calzoncillos de Slytherin. Teniendo completamente desabrochada la camisa blanca que llevaba y mas despeinado que el mismísimo Harry Potter…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar asía otra parte, al notar que el blanco pecho de Snape tenía una buena musculatura y varías cicatrices que lejos de provocar asco o repulsión le daban un fuerte impulso a tocarlas todas. Se acercó un poco más, recordando aquellas pequeñas manchitas de sangre que posiblemente le causaban molestia al hombre.

―Estúpido Potter…―De nuevo el hombre se removió, girando el rostro dejándole el camino libre a Hermione para observar con claridad aquella manchas.― Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor.

En los finos labios de Snape una sonrisa de burla se formo mientras Hermione maldecía interiormente, y fruncía el ceño pensando que posiblemente por eso tenían tan pocos puntos. No muy segura de como acercarse se retiro la estorbosa capa y apoyo una de sus rodillas en el colchón, hundiéndose ante la adición de su peso. Estando ya completamente arriba de la cama, comenzó a gatear teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado y no despertar al moreno.

Cuando menos lo había previsto, y se comenzaba a arrepentir de lo que hacia; ya estaba arriba del hombre, posicionada entre sus piernas y con ambos brazos alrededor de su torso. Un fuerte carmín se instalo en sus mejillas viajando hasta sus orejas, cerro ambos ojos con fuerza intentando concentrarse en su tarea.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca del cuello del hombre toco por encima del vendaje las manchitas de sangre, el hombre aun sin percatarse emitió un leve quejido. A la castaña le vino la idea a la mente de que si estaba muy ebrio y con sueño, quizá podía cambiarle el vendaje sin que este se percatara. De pronto sintió una de las piernas del profesor a la altura de su cadera, el hombre se estaba moviendo de modo que flexionando una de sus piernas estaba a punto de girar de no haber sido que, Hermione se apoyó equivocadamente en el fuerte pecho del hombre. Este rápidamente abrió los ojos, topándose con el aterrado rostro de la Gryffindor…

―Granger, ¿Pero que demonios cree que hace?―Un fuerte escalofrió invadió la columna vertebral de Hermione cuando el hombre le puso la mano en la espalda, comenzando a levantarse― ¿Qué demonios hace en mi habitación?

En un peligroso siseo el hombre se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo a la chica por el codo y la espalda. La muchacha temblaba ante su tacto, con una de sus sonrisas más macabras se comenzó a inclinar asía ella, provocando que la chica retrocediera y callera al piso, nerviosa por la cercanía de su rostro y el pecho blanco del hombre.

― ¡Profesor Snape, yo se lo puedo explicar!―

― ¿Nunca le enseñaron que era de mala educación entrar a una habitación, sin antes tocar?― La chica miraba atentamente como el hombre se sentaba al pie de la cama, mirándola con aquellos posos negros que no auguraban nada bueno. Retrocedió hasta tocar pared, fue entonces cuando se levanto de un salto, alisándose la falda e intentando calmar su pulso cardiaco, así como el rojo de sus mejillas.― Encima, invadir mi espacio personal y acercarse tan deliberadamente a mi persona…

Con una elegante tranquilidad el hombre se levanto, peinando su cabello con la mano. Estaba consiente de que aquella chica estaba apunto de darle un infarto, y que él tenía la camisa completamente desabrochada sin embargo, no le venía nada mejor a la mente que darle un susto de muerte a la Gryffindor.

Noto que ya no había ni una gota de alcohol en su sistema, y que la herida de aquella lombriz le causaba cierto ardor. Granger por su parte, miraba a ambos lados intentando buscar una salida a lo que su pequeña y tonta mente maquinara. Carraspeo un poco y sonrió con sorna…

―Entonces Señorita Granger, ¿Cuál cree que sea el mejor castigo?― Hermione observo como el hombre caminaba asía ella, sin escapatoria y con el corazón en la punta de la lengua comenzó a respirar agitadamente.― ¿Qué acaso el ratón le comió la lengua?

―Y-yo…ah― Hermione intentaba pensar oraciones coherentes, sin embargo el hombre ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, aun mostrando aquel fuerte y blanco pecho y con una sonrisa que de ningún modo le daba un buen presentimiento.

Snape se inclino asía ella, posicionando su largo brazo a uno de sus lados evitándole asía que pudiera escapar asía la puerta. La chica intento pegarse lo más humano posible asía la pared, sin embargo el hombre se agacho hasta quedar cara con cara…

― ¿Y bien…?― Aquel siseo le pareció demasiado peligro y sin poder evitarlo soltó un leve gemido, el hombre aún con aquella macabra sonrisa en sus labios arqueo una ceja.

―Severus, muchacho ¿Esta todo bien?―

Albus Dumbledore abrió la puerta que dirigía a los aposentos de su maestro de pociones, llevando en mano la capa quemada de este mismo y un rostro de preocupación extremo. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos, observo atentamente aquella extraña situación…

Hermione Granger le miraba en una suplicaba que sólo le podía mandar un mensaje "Sáqueme de aquí", acorralada contra aquella pared de ladrillos mientras uno de los fuertes brazos de Severus le quitaba la posibilidad de pasar, con la camisa desabotonada y los pantalones mostrando gran parte de aquellos bóxer que en una Navidad le obsequio, abrió la puerta a la totalidad sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza, observo por ultimo acto como los pantalones de Severus Snape caían al piso…

**° U ° U ° U ° U ° U ° U ° U °**

Harry Potter escucho como sonaba el timbre de la tercera hora de clases, miro su reloj de muñequera e intento recordar que clase le tocaba. Acomodándose en la fría caja de aquel inodoro se arremango las mangas de su suéter y camisa escolares. Llevaba allí más o menos dos horas desde que el murciélago de las mazmorras se digno a falta a su clase, sin embargo en dado caso que viniera algún prefecto a revisar los baños y que no hubiera estudiantes que se quisieran pasar de listos, no se podían quejar de que no estaba haciendo algo productivo. Leía lo que se suponía el profesor Snape debió de haberles enseñado ese día…

En el momento que viera más apropiado, saldría de allí rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid donde el amable habitante le daría un reconfortarle lugar en su sillón favorito y podría dormir un buen rato relajándose con el sonido del hipogrifo. Suspiro cerrando el tomo de pociones, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de nuevo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese asqueroso olor a baños y orines desapareciera de una buena vez.

― ¡Maldito Ron, una no le puede pedir un favor porque todo lo hace mal!― Harry se levanto lo más rápido que pudo ante aquella melodiosa voz.

Ginny Weasley había entrado al baño del cuarto piso, con el chaleco escolar manchado de una sustancia color café que le había dado a sostener a su hermano, y sin más a Ron le dio por voltear a ver a sabrá que, tropezando y tirándoselo encima. Retirándose el chaleco con cuidado de que su cabello no tocara aquella sustancia…

Harry quiso abrir la puerta y salir lo más pronto posible, para sonreírle y abrazar a aquella pelirroja. Sin embargo recordó que ambos estaban peleados, que por nada del mundo Ginny le dirigía la palabra por tan solo unos meses actuar como un patán, y bien merecido lo tenía pues aun actuaba como un patán pero le dolía, de muchas formas que ella no le hablara.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, dejando su libro en la caja del baño y arreglándose un poco. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y puso su mejor sonrisa.

― ¡Ginny, podemos hablar!― La pelirroja se sobresalto, golpeando su codo con el lavamanos.

― ¡Por Merlín, Harry que demonios!― La chica le miro de la forma mas fría que pudo, observando que el muchacho estuvo allí desde que ella había entrado.―¿Ahora duermes en los baños? Que futuro tan prometedor tiene el niño que vivió…―

―Yo lo siento, y no estaba durmiendo. Ah, ¿Podemos hablar?― Ginny recogió su chaleco con aparente calma, mirando de reojo al muchacho para después suspirar.

―No tenemos nada de que hablar, Harry. Tu mas que nadie lo sabe bien…― Harry se acercó a ella, apresurado por que la chica no se fuera a ir.

― ¡Solo, solo dame otra oportunidad! No fue para tanto, y yo quiero remediar las cosas…― Ginny volvió a mirar al chico, aquellos profundos ojos verdes denotaban una tristeza indescriptible y por mas que deseaba decirle que si, negó lentamente.

―Tuviste tu oportunidad en el momento…― El chico la sostuvo por el codo, mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

―Solo te pido que me escuches…― Ginny sintió la presión en su brazo, el chico comenzó a acercarla asía él― Ginny no seas terca, solo tienes que escucharme…

―Harry no insistas…―Sin más Ginny había empujado el muchacho, quien con el ceño fruncido la volvió a sujetar esta vez por lo hombres.― ¡Suéltame!

La chica le había dado un puntapié en la espinilla, haciendo que el chico la soltara y acto seguido levantara la pierna sosteniendo el área afectada.

― ¡Eso no era necesario!― La pelirroja salió del baño corriendo, mientras el chico cojeaba por el dolor que sentía. ―Diablos…

Sin más el chico, comenzó a caminar hacia la caseta en la que hace un momento estaba. Resbalando con un pequeño charco, al intentar hacer equilibrio, trastabillo hacía atrás impactando su cabeza con la orilla del lavabo. Para al final quedar inconsciente...

* * *

**N/A:** Pain me sobre explota, me pide que le haga caso y que escriba. No soy multiusos pero ella esta empeñada en creer que si, triste realidad. Pero en fin, un gusto verlos de nuevo por aquí, me siento muy feliz de esos Review's que leo y de que pues sigan esta historia. En esta misma semana colgare el siguiente capitulo que no es por nada, esta buenísimo. La historia ya empezara a tomar forma, y por supuesto ya sabrán un poquito más de lo que le pasa al gran Harry Potter y a todo el Trio de Oro. Pero en fin no les cuento más…

**Muchas gracias por leer, sus comentarios y pues todo**

**(:**


	4. De fantasmas y Bromas pesadas

**De fantasmas y bromas pesadas.**

Severus deposito suavemente una bandeja con un juego de té, notando la insistente mirada de Granger sobre él. Acosándolo con la mirada, intentando averiguar otro movimiento repentino o alguna otra broma que le quisiera gastar, en pocas palabras se había terminado de ganar su odio y miedo…

Después de que Dumbledore tan paciente y poco sorprendido le llamara a Hermione para una explicación sobre lo que hacía en los aposentos de su profesor y en esa poca usual situación, a Snape le dio unos pocos momentos para que se arreglara. Fajado, oliendo a menta y hierbas, sin una gota de alcohol o dolor en el cuerpo y un vendaje nuevo en su cuello se presento de lo más tranquilo, con un poco de su té de hiervas favorito y una sonrisa bastante tétrica.

―Severus, te dije que fueras amable…― Dumbledore tome delicadamente una de las tazas que menos humeaba. Curioso observaba los decorados de Serpientes entre rosas tan rojas como la sangre. Snape arqueo una ceja no muy interesado en _el regaño_…

―Fui amable, estaba prácticamente dormido cuando a la Señorita Granger le dio por sacar esos instintos seductivos y se me subió encima…― La castaña escucho con toda la atención del mundo aquellas palabras, poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas. Tomando una de las delicadas tazas y temblando en el acto, derramando así un poco de aquel líquido verdusco.

― ¡Yo no me le subí encima! ¡Bueno si, pero….ah…tengo una explicación!― Hermione termino de explotar, moviendo frenéticamente la tasita entre sus manso temblorosas. ―Pensé que se sentía mal, solo lo quería ayudar no pensé que fuera a despertar y bueno…―

―Toda la gente piensa cosas, Granger―Severus dibujo una torcida sonrisa en sus labios, observando como de nuevo la chica agachaba la vista.― En fin, ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrecía, Albus?―

―Oh nada en particular, estuve un rato platicando con Minerva pero tuvo que partir así que vine a acompañarte un rato. Pensé que estarías dispuesto a tomar el té conmigo y charlar un rato…―Severus hizo un mohín de diversión, el anciano nunca cambiaba y hasta cierto punto le daba un poco de alegría saber que el hombre se acordaba de que existía.―También venía a ver como iban las cosas con Hermione y pedirte un favor…―

Los ojos de Severus se hicieron un par de rejillas, mientras la divertida mirada de Hermione vagaba entre ambos hombres. Dumbledore sonriente y Snape apretando la mandíbula como si ya supiera que aquello pasaría, noto como Snape suspiraba en un compas demasiado lento y de nuevo aquellos posos negros se posaban en ella.

― ¿Y a usted Miss Granger que se le perdió? ― Hermione frunció el ceño, depositando la taza en su respectivo platito. La pregunta había sonado de lo más grosera además de que aquel vocablo no se le hacia propio de Snape.

―Venía a decirle que como sabrá, usted esta a mi cargo según el ministerio me escogió como uno de los más prometedores candidatos para el Programa de Vigilancia de Reintegración. Y quería ver como arreglaríamos eso de vigilancia…―Severus escucho atentamente a la muchacha, a cada palabra fruncía más y más y más el ceño hasta hacer una perfecta mueca de hastió. Se giro a ver a Albus, que ya con la quinta taza de té en manos asentía a cada palabra que daba la Gryffindor. La chica solo miraba la decoración de la particular taza que le había tocado a ella, serpientes tomándose de la cola y uniendo sus cabezas para simular lo que eran corazones.

―No tiene que recordármelo, Granger. Yo también leí los papeles y se supone que usted debe de monitorearme 10 horas no consecutivas así que me imagino que lo ideal para usted es venir cuando se le pegue la gana o vivir conmigo en las mazmorras. Lo que mejor le siente, a la prometedora vigilante de reintegración…― Hermione frunció el ceño ante tan cínico, empalagoso y sarcástico tono que el hombre había usado. Deseaba decirle que prefería dormir con Fang antes de vivir con él…

Ambos se mantenían la mirada con un insistente odio y un picante enojo que a los dos les parecía de lo más retador. Hermione estuvo a punto de contestar con los mismos tonos que él sin embargo, Dumbledore levanto la cabeza con un brillo sin igual en los ojos. Entonces fue cuando Snape de un salto se levanto del sillón de cuero, con una mirada de miedo jamás antes vista por Hermione.

― ¡Es una fantástica idea! ― Dumbledore miro con emoción a Severus, dándole a entender que aún no reconocía el sarcasmo ni sus hirientes formas de insultar.

― ¡Ah no, esta vez no, Albus! ―Snape lo amenazo con el dedo acusador, Hermione aún sin comprender alternaba constantemente la mirada entre sus mayores.― ¡Me basta con tenerla en mis clases, no necesito a Miss Sabelotodo las 24 horas del día!―

―Oh no Severus, no es necesario que la señorita Granger este contigo todo el día sería como invadir su privacidad además ha de tener cosas que hacer. Así que arreglare una junta con los maestros para Hermione tenga libre desplazamiento por los terrenos del castillo, así podrá estar contigo, venir cuando sea necesario a tu despacho o lo que vea más conveniente la señorita.― Severus se dejo caer en el sofá, ante la atónita mirada de Hermione el hombre se pasaba con cierta fuerza la mano por el rostro para al final comenzar a masajear las cienes…

―Entonces creo que será necesaria la necesidad de saber los horarios del Profesor Snape, me refiero a si ira a algún lado, o no se lo que sea que haga…―Dumbledore asintió rápidamente, girándose a ver a Severus.

―Así es muchacho, creo que lo mejor será que así se haga…―El hombre miro a ambos quienes, en gestos contrarios movieron la cabeza. Dumbledore se retiro un poco la manga de la túnica dejando ver un extraño reloj de arena.―Me tengo que retirar, así que los dejo solos para que arreglen cualquier inconveniente o simplemente se den ideas. Severus intenta portarte bien, no le hagas bromas a Hermione es una buena chica…―

Severus le dio un ademan de poca importancia, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de aquel sillón y como un vago cualquiera abría las piernas acomodándose en aquel sillón. Hermione por su parte le sonrió al anciano director mientras le daba un sorbo a aquel delicioso té…

° u ° n ° u ° n ° u ° n ° u ° n ° u °

―_Por Merlín, Harry. Vences a Voldemort y no aguantas ni un golpecito, ¿Qué diría tu padre de ti?...―_

Harry sintió como sus tímpanos se reventaban, un vacío se instaló en su estomago seguido de un fuerte sabor a sangre. El sabor de la desilusión, del dolor, de la pérdida. Una serie de golpes dieron directo en su sien, un relámpago atravesó su estomago y su corazón fue presionado por sabrá que. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando desde la misma posición como Sirius le sonreía con una de esas tiernas miradas de paternidad que tanto le gustaban de él.

Con un fuerte manotazo, le dio a lo que sería el rostro de Sirius. Saltando de modo que quedo de cuclillas, levantándose en un ágil movimiento. Estaba asustado y sentí un gran dolor en el pecho…

― _¡Pero que carajos, Harry! _― El pelinegro observo como Sirius, medio transparente, se le desvanecía parte del rostro justo en el lugar donde él había pegado. Para en segundo volverse a unir, formando el rostro de Sirius.―_ ¿Así es como me recibes? _

― ¡Ron, déjate de mierdas! ¡Esto no es divertido y juro que cuando te vea te parto la cara!― El rostro de "Sirius" pareció transformarse a una cara de burla en todo el sentido. Cosa que no hizo más que molestar a Harry, de modo que de nuevo se acercó a él dando frenéticos manotazos para intentar deshacer lo que fuera aquello.

―_Cálmate de una maldita vez Harry, soy yo Sirius…―_ Una extraña risa inundo los baños, con eco, helada y de un aroma a moras. Al ojiverde se le helo la piel, cayendo al piso al notar la cercanía con aquello. Sirius le sonreía mientras dejaba escuchar su grave y fresca risa.

Por primera vez en años, Harry Potter sintió temor por un fantasma. Su piel se había puesto del color de una hoja de papel, mirando con los ojos bien abierto a aquello. Estaba mudo, y deseaba vomitar lo poco que había desayunado. De un giro, se levanto a gatas huyendo de allí y chocando en el proceso con Draco Malfoy.

_Un loco más_, pensó divertido Malfoy a pesar de que casi lo tiraba. Mirando como el pelinegro gritaba y huía a toda velocidad de algo. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta del aquellos baños, alguien la abrió desde adentro.

Al igual que Harry, el rubio grito tanto como pudo mientras Sirius Black levitaba lo más cerca posible del piso y miraba con sorpresa como sin ninguna elegancia o algún rastro de Malfoy, Draco corría a todo lo que daba más blanco que la nieve…

* * *

**N/A: O**h si, volví con el capítulo que prometí que colgaría esta semana. Cumplí, cumplí Pain esta orgullosa de mi ; A ; en fin, es corto creo pero pues ya comenzaré a hacer los capítulos más largos. Ahora se que habrá un poco de confusión con respecto a Harry pero la historia tomara forma en el próximo capitulo.

Mmm me sentí un poco desanimada y animada a la vez, porque como siempre vi un comentario de **Mama Shmi, Alexza Snape, lobalunallena, y otros tanto** y de verdad lo agradezco, por todo el apoyo y estar al pendiente de mis historias al igual que la que estoy haciendo con Pain. Sin embargo hubo bien poquitos comentarios sobre el capitulo 3, sólo dos y a lo mejor y no les gusto tanto el cap. pero quien sabe.

* * *

**En fin, comenten por favor. **

**Gracias por su tiempo y todo su apoyo.**

**Rainboow Fuera.**


	5. Ese cruel Sábado

**Ese cruel Sábado…**

Harry caminaba de lo más nervioso, temblando constantemente no precisamente por el frío. Hace unos días había visto el espectro de su padrino, y aun que se había acostumbrado a ver fantasmas él de su padrino le había dejado un pésimo sabor de boca. Ron hablaba y habla, sin embargo el no escuchaba; en cambio buscaba persistentemente con la mirada a Malfoy, el muchacho llevaba ya varios días evadiéndolo y necesitaba, de verdad necesitaba hablar con él pues si aquel rubio no le decía que había visto lo mismo que él se volvería de verdad loco…

―…ese es mi problema con Herms ¿Entiendes?― Harry se giro a mirar a su amigo, este le miraba con aquellos ojos azules. Sólo había escuchado aquella ultima oración y buscaba que contestarle.

―A decir verdad no, te complicas mucho amigo…―Ronald se encogió de brazos, haciéndole una seña de que iría con Lavander. El ojiverde asintió contento, cuando el pelinaranja se había volteado corrió lejos de la vista de McGonagall.

― ¡Potter! ― Harry paró, cuando escucho aquella varonil voz. Se giró rápidamente antes de salir por completo de la aglomeración de alumnos.―Espérame, necesito hablar contigo…

―Malfoy…―El muchacho le hizo una seña, sosteniéndolo del antebrazo. Draco observo como el moreno alternaba la vista con Dumbledore y McGonagall y los inicios del Bosque Prohibido.― ¡Corre! ―

Draco hizo caso por primera vez a lo que Potter le decía, ambos corrieron hasta llegar a unos arbustos, que saltaron sin mucho esfuerzo. Harry cayendo de bruces y él de sentón. Potter insistía en asomarse, todos los alumnos ya habían pasado y él se sentaba en la nieve justo a lado suyo…

Se miraron por unos momentos, analizando lo que pasaba. Ninguno de los dos había estado tan cerca del otro, sin estarse golpeando como sucios muggles o conjurándose cosas; Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, levantándose con cierta agilidad y tendiéndole la mano a Malfoy, quien curiosamente le acepto el gesto.

― ¿De que quieres hablar, Malfoy?― Harry intento hacerse el tonto, como si pudiese ahorrarse una gran cantidad de incomodidad.

―Draco, puedes llamarme _Draco…_―Potter se sorprendió, agachando la vista y asintiendo levemente.―Yo necesito hablar contigo sobre aquello, por mi sanidad mental…―

― ¿Entonces tu viste lo mismo que yo?― Harry buscó aquellos ojos grises con desesperación, observando como el muchacho temblaba bajo aquel abrigo tan caro.―Es decir, a Sirius Black…―

Draco asintió, suspirando al sentir como de nuevo temblaba. Como si aquel alma se le fuese a plantar enfrente de nuevo, miro a Harry este estaba más blanco que un papel y quizás al igual que él temblaba por los mismo motivos.

―Yo no sé precisamente que estabas haciendo antes de que te viera salir corriendo pero según se, el alma de tu padrino quedo atrapada en El Velo, de allí no se puede volver ni de juego…― Harry lo volvió a tomar del antebrazo cuando ya iban a una distancia bastante lejana de los caminos del castillo.

Se adentraron un poco al bosque, Harry no reconocía muy bien aquel lugar pero al estar bastante despejado y sin ningún peligro a la vista decidió dejarse caer en el piso. Draco lo miro extrañado, sin embargo le copio el gesto aun que con más delicadeza y elegancia propia de un Malfoy se sentó sobre la nieve y tierra.

― ¿Qué sabes del velo?― Harry le miraba con cierto interés, desde aquella vez que había escuchado las múltiples voces no se había interesado más en aquel extraño arco a pesar de que la curiosidad lo mataba.

―Mi padre me conto que es uno de los artefactos más extraños que maneja el ministerios, "El velo de la Muerte"…―Malfoy hizo una pequeña pausa buscando las palabras indicadas.―Conduce a otra vida, no se puede volver de ningún modo o volverse a entrelazar con los antiguos parientes o cosas así. Te conduce directamente a tu otra vida, ¿comprendes?―

― ¿Otra vida? ―Harry se mordió la lengua, comprendiendo varias cosas sin embargo sentía un nudo en la garganta.― Ósea que Sirius ya debería de estar…―

―Naciendo en otra parte del mundo, muggle o mágico pero por donde lo veas es casi imposible que él volviera. Tangible o intangiblemente lo que vimos no sé que mierdas era…―Harry frunció el ceño pro la vulgar expresión, sin embargo Malfoy parecía de lo mas relajado ante aquella platica.― Tu lo viste primero, ¿No te dijo algo?―

―No, tan solo me saludo y se burlo de mi…―Las mejillas de Harry se pintaron de un tenue rojo mientras Malfoy apartaba la vista pro verse en tan estúpida situación.― ¿Y a ti?

―Nada…― La respuesta había sido bastante seca al gusto de Harry, entendía a la perfección que el chico no quisiera hablar de aquello.

― _¡Mierda, Granger…!―_ Ambos muchachos escucharon un golpe seco seguido de aquel rugido, los dos intercambiaron miradas levantándose casi al instante.

Aquella voz Draco la había identificado sin problema, era la de su padrino. Harry por su parte, había entendido a la perfección el apellido de su mejor amiga. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos corrieron…

° u ° n ° u ° n ° u ° n °

Severus Snape intentaba no ser persistente en el mirar a Granger, quien se empeñaba en leer en voz baja aquellas hojas que llevaba en manos. En una esquina de estas podía identificar el escudo del Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería, hizo un mohín de desagrado continuando con su camino por la nieve.

Al pocionista no le había quedado de otra que dejar que aquella mocosa lo acompañara al Bosque Prohibido por un ingrediente que solo conseguía ahí. Además de que era la única forma de que la chica lo dejara en paz hasta la noche. Desde el inicio de semana era así, la chica le hacia contestar cuestionarios que el Ministerio le mandaba, lo obligaba a decirle sus horario o salidas que planeara. Y era obligatorio y de ley pasar 10 horas juntos, gracias a Merlín no corridas pero si en distintos horarios.

―Le advierto que si tropieza por andar leyendo esas cosas, yo no hare nada…―Hermione bajo las hojas casi al instante, intimidada por la voz de su profesor. La chica doblo las hojas guardándolas en el interior de su pantalón.

― ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando, profesor?― Hermione intento hacer un poco de conversación, recordaba que Snape le había dicho que solo iba por un ingrediente.

El pocionista se llevo una mano al saco negro que llevaba por el excesivo frío que hacia, sacando de uno de los bolsillos un pedacito de papel arrancado de un libro. El hombre le tendió el papelito, era una invitación silenciosa de que lo tomara. Un poco temerosa tomo el arrugado papel, observando el dibujo de una hermosa flor color rojo, de múltiples pétalos en forma de rombos y un centro color morado.

―Ya que tiene tantas curiosidad, me ayudara a buscarla.―La castaña levanto la vista, observando la burlona sonrisa del hombre.― No estoy seguro si crece en arbustos o arboles, así que manténgase atenta…― Hermione asintió mecánicamente mientras llegaban a un terreno plano.

El lugar estaba completamente lleno de nieve y parecía que la temperatura había bajado aún más. A los alrededores había varios arbustos y arboles frondosos y en ellos diversas plantas creciendo, se giro a ver por donde habían venido notando que habían estado subiendo cuesta arriba, de allí el dolor que sentía en las piernas.

― ¿Qué espera, Granger? ― Snape la miro con el ceño fruncido, estando de cuclillas y con unas raíces en manos. La chica asintió y se dirigió al lado contrario de su profesor, dejando su pequeña mochila en el piso.

Comenzó a observar las distintas plantas que había en los arbustos cuidando de no tocarlas pues no sabía precisamente que podían hacer. Así sin más comenzó a fijarse en los arboles, dando en el punto con aquella extraña flor que buscaban; Hermione se paro justo enfrente del árbol diciéndose así misma que no estaba demasiado alto…

En un empuje de valentía, salto aferrándose al árbol y comenzando a treparlo. Se abrazaba fuertemente al tronco de aquel árbol, subiendo así lentamente hasta llegan a un área en donde las ramas eran los suficiente gruesas para subir en ellas.

Severus se miro la palma de la mano, estaba bastante roja y supuso que fue por aquellas florecilla que había tocado y había en abundancia. Se levanto, sacudiéndose la nieve que se había pegado a su pantalón negro y volvió a mirar su mano. Más roja y con cierto escozor a su alrededor, decidió que _mejor si_ debía de advertirle a Granger con lo torpe que era.

―Señorita Granger, tenga cuidado con las plantas moradas sacan ronchas…―El moreno se giro, no viendo por ninguna parte a Granger. El hombre miro por todas partes solo viendo la mochila de la castaña.

Intento agudizar el oído intentando escuchar algo, cuando de repente escuchó un pequeño gritito y vio un zapato caer desde el cielo. Levanto la vista deseando que su retorcida mente se equivocara, sin embargo observo horrorizado como Granger se aferraba al tronco de un árbol, intentando alcanzar con el pie una rama y supuso en el intento sacándose el zapato.

― ¡¿Granger, pero que diablos hace? ― Hermione escucho aquel rugido, sobresaltándose y tocando por fin aquella rama. Miro asía abajo arrepintiéndose de inmediato pues la altura era demasiada además de que tenía encima la matadora mirada del pocionista.―¡No es una estúpida muggle, tiene varita!―

Hermione choco su frente contra la corteza del árbol, notado su tremenda estupidez. Sin embargo miro asía arriba observando aquella rama cubierta de florecillas rojas, ya estaba bastante cerca y no bajaría sin nada para quedar como una tonta. Haciendo acopio de su valentía Gryffindor salto asía la rama sin dejar de abrazar el tronco, escuchó como algo tronaba y asustada salto justo a tiempo antes de que la rama en la que estaba parada cayera.

―¡GRANGER! ― Snape observo como la rama caía al piso, miraba como Hermione se abrazaba de nuevo al árbol sin embargo se había soltado sin más.

El hombre corrió, utilizando aquellos reflejos de Mortífago…

Hermione sentía el viento golpear su espalda, cerro los ojos con fuerza escuchando el silbar del viento en sus oídos y sintiendo como un frío descomunal se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Estimaba la caída en algunos segundos y sin más, sintiendo un golpe un poco brusco en las costillas.

― ¡Mierda!― Escucho aquel gruñir directo en los oídos, abrió los ojos topándose con el ropaje negro de su profesor. También noto que estaban sobre el aire, apunto de caer por una bajada bastante propinada y llena de arbustos y raíces de árbol.

Cerro los ojos de nuevo cuando escucho un fuerte golpe seco, sintió los brazos de su profesor agrazarla contra sí. Sintió una pequeña calidez, seguido de varías vueltas que le mareaban los sentidos en un compas de menta y otras hierbas. Se maldito cuando escucho el corazón de su profesor, demasiado acelerado. Escuchaba las continuas quejas de su profesor, no era para menos ella aterrada se había enrollado sobre si intentando no estorbarle demasiado.

La espalda del hombre choco contra un árbol, escucho un crujir y no precisamente de una rama. Grito cuando no pararon ahí, continuaron rodando cuesta abajo y sintió varios arañazos sobre el rostro y de nuevo, sobre el aire…

― ¡Granger, agárrese bien! ―Sintió como los fuertes brazos del hombre se aferraban a su torso y piernas. Entonces espero lo peor ante aquel cruel destino, moriría sin que encontraran su cadáver…

―Con un demonio abra los ojos…―

Después de varios segundos, obedeció a aquella orden. Observo como estaba en un colosal charco de lodo, que poco a poco los hundía por el peso de ambos, noto un asqueroso hedor y como se aferraba con demasiada fuerza al cuello del pocionista.

― ¡Por Merlín, que sea lodo! ― Snape contraía su rostro en una mueca de dolor, que jamás había visto en él. Aflojo su agarre al cuello, y el hombre fijo la vista en ella…―Rápido, Granger sáquenos de aquí…―

Hermione noto la ira que contenía aquellas palabras, en especial su nombre. Recordó que había dejado su mochila en el piso de aquella planicie, y no queriendo responder agacho la vista observando que se hundían más y más.

―Mi varita esta en mi mochila…― Severus gruño audiblemente, deseaba soltar a la Gryffindor y hundirla _en lo que fuera aquello_. Ahogarla y que sus fosas nasales se llenaran de ese terrible hedor.

― ¡¿Nunca le dijeron que siempre mantuviera su varita con usted?― Hermione sintió que el tímpano se le rompía aquel grito había sido directo en su odio.― ¡Saque mi varita!

― ¿Dónde esta…?― Hermione rezo en silencio a Dios, porque Snape no fuera como Ron y guardara su varita en el interior delantero de su pantalón…

―En la parte trasera de mi pantalón, en el interior hay un bolsillo secreto.―El hombre le soltó el torso, haciendo que la chica se aferrara a su cuello, y no queriendo gemir de dolor se mordió la lengua.―Sáquela rápido…

Hermione se aferro a la parte baja de la espalda de Snape, mientras él sostenía sus muslos con demasiada fuerza casi enterrándole las uñas. Por suerte el saco, túnica y camisa de Snape estaban hechos girones facilitándole la tarea de jalar un poco el cinturón para sacar la varita.

Observo que el hombre tenía varías heridas en la espalda, y sin más jalo todo lo que pudo el resorte del pantalón negro sintiendo como Snape se sobre saltaba. Hermione sintió todo su rostro arder cuando observo un tatuaje en la espalda baja, _muy muy baja_ del hombre y el resorte de unos ajustados bóxer negros.

―¡Apresúrese, no crea que es ligera como una pluma!― Snape agradecía que ambos estuvieran en aquella incómoda posición pues sentía un leve rubor invadir su cetrina piel.

Sin más Hermione tomo la varita, ignorando _todo paisaje_ para de pronto tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

― _¡Ascendio!―_

Y allí iba de nuevo esa asquerosa sensación de salir volando por los aires. Seguido de un golpe seco, que esta vez si le había dolido más a ella…

― ¡Mierda, Granger quítese!―

* * *

**N/A: O**h mantenme :3 Llevo poco tiempo con esta historia y de verdad me esta gustando como queda, en fin. Espero que les guste el tiempo que estoy tardando en actualizar, no dejo pasar ni mucho tiempo ni actualizo muy pronto, creo que es perfecto. En fin creo que lo de Harry ya se explicara mejor con este capitulín, y Hermione y Snape tienen un poco de "acción" XD

Extraño a Pain no la he visto, no he hablado con ella ni un mensajito…

De ahí que nuestra historia no progrese verdad, aparte creo que se deprimió por qu ha comentado su historia, dense una vueltecita por nuestro perfil por favor (: La historia es buena, aun que la pareja es un poco extraña pero agradable.

Sin más muchas gracias, a todas esas extraordinarias personas que me comentaron x3 La quiero!

* * *

**Un comentario les aligerara ese cargo de conciencia, vamos…**

**Gracias por leer y este tiempo que me dan.**

**Rainbow se desconecta…**


	6. Por error yoI

**Por error yo… **

**Parte I**

* * *

Ambos muchachos habían corrido lo más que sus piernas daban, tampoco era como si el grito hubiese provenido desde una distancia demasiado lejana. Sin embargo Malfoy se burlaba de que Potter ya no daba para más, parecía que toda buena condición física se desvaneció del cuerpo del pelinegro y él por su parte se sorprendía de no haber cansado para ese entonces…

― ¡Yo lo siento mucho, profesor!― Draco salto un gran arbusto, cayendo esta vez poco exitosamente. Sin embargo intento levantarse con la mayor gracia que tuviera…

Observo atentamente como en el piso, Hermione Granger insistía en apretujar la túnica rasgada de su padrino, el cual estaba completamente inconsciente o tan cansado que parecía muerto. Noto que Granger no había reparado con su presencia y se tomo su tiempo para mirarla un rato y esperar a Potter.

Tanto el moreno con la castaña, estaban en unas fachas de vagos. La ropa hecha girones, rasguños en el rostro, casi la mitad del pantalón de Snape lleno de algo que esperaba no fuera lo que pensaba por la peste que emanaba. Ambos con ramas y hojas por donde los vieras, esperaba que todo aquello tuviera una buena explicación o como mínimo una historia fabulosa.

― ¿Qué es lo que paso?― El rubio se arrodilló, a un costado de su profesor observando efectivamente que el hombre estaba deshecho.

―El profesor y yo nos venimos colina abajo…― Hermione se extraño de ver a Malfoy por ahí y sin poder evitarlo, desconfió. El rubio por su parte levanto una ceja casi igual que su padrino hacía, girándose a ver por donde había venido.

Al igual que él, Hermione miro por donde había venido el rubio. Observando como Harry Potter saltaba olímpicamente para caer de bruces y tardar un rato en levantarse, entonces una duda más grande que el castillo de Hogwarts se instalo en su estomago.

¿Qué hacían ambos juntos?

― ¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien?― Harry observo a la castaña se veía bastante ida, intento sujetarla de la muñeca arrepintiéndose al instante pues noto que traía la muñeca rota.― ¿Puedes caminar?

―Si, no te preocupes…― La chica se apoyó levemente en el pelinegro, demostrando que podía andar pos si misma.― Mejor ayuden al profesor, quedo inconsciente cuando ambos aterrizamos…― Así como Draco, Harry levanto ambas cejas al escuchar aquello. Sin duda debía de ser una muy buena historia si ambos habían volado…

° u ° n ° u ° n ° u ° n ° u ° n °

Dumbledore intentaba hacer equilibrio entre dos jaras de cerveza de mantequilla y aquel quinqué que iluminaba aquel oscuro pasadizo. Por su parte McGonagall alumbraba con un potente hechizo, a una distancia prudente de Albus para no romperle la ilusión de que era un aventurero descubriendo un viejo pasadizo en algunas ruinas muggles…

Minerva intentaba averiguar como es que Dumbledore la había llevado allí, le daba una inmensa curiosidad saber en donde terminaba aquel pasadizo que en su vida había visto y suponía nadie más conocía.

Para desilusión de la bruja, cuando Dumbledore abrió una pequeña puertecilla y ambos subieron unas cortas escaleras. Los dos terminaron en la oficina del propio Dumbledore. El anciano directo se sacudió la túnica y deposito ambos tarros en su escritorio, apagando el quinqué y acomodándolo en un estante.

― ¿Qué opinas? ― Dumbledore miro animando a Minerva, le sonreía constantemente y alternaba su azul mirada entre ella y una silla vacía.

―Cuando dijiste que me mostrarías algo y me llevaste por ese pasadizo, me esperaba otra cosa. No llegar a tu despacho, Albus…― Minerva tomo asiento en la silla que Albus se empeñaba en mirar, el mayor por su parte compuso un rostro de seriedad…

―No me refiero a eso Minerva, ¿Acaso no lo ves? ― Minerva arqueo una ceja, mirando completamente a sus alrededores. No veía nada absolutamente nuevo en aquella oficina…

―¿A que te refieres? ― McGonagall se volvió a levantar, observando el reloj de pared. Dumbledore hizo un mohín con la boca y la vieja bruja podía jurar que en sus ojos azules se observaba cierta decepción.

―Ah nada, quería ver si notabas mi nuevo mantelito…―El hombre señalo su escritorio, el cual encima de la superficie de madera, una carpetita lo adornaba. Minerva le sonrió y supuso que ese hombre jamás cambiaria.

―Te quedo muy bonita, Albus…―El hombre asintió levemente mientras Minerva sacaba su varita. ―Bueno si no te importa usare de nuevo este pasadizo tuyo, volveré a Hogsmeade espero verte allí para la hora de volver al castillo― El hombre asintió observando como la hábil mujer pisoteaba unas cuantas piedras en el piso, y este se habría ante ella.

―_Yo te lo dije, nadie más que tú y Harry pueden verme…―_ Cuando aquel pasadizo de nuevo se había cerrado, Dumbledore pudo escuchar con total claridad la voz de Sirius. Se sentó en su silla personal, y observo al hombre flotar por los aires.

―Eso no es cierto Sirius…― La fantasmal presencia frunció el ceño, mirando a Dumbledore con interrogación.― Draco también puede mirarte…―

―_¿El hurón de Malfoy?_― Sirius levito hasta la silla, tomando asiento frente al escritorio y sintiéndose como cuando lo regañaban cuando hacia alguna fechoría junto a James.

―Draco te vio, de ahí que le pobre este tan asustado…―Sirius comenzó a reír recordando haberlo visto orinar en una botella en vez de entrar al baño del cuarto piso como cualquier alumno normal. Aunque no podía quejarse pues Harry había hecho lo mismo…

―_No lo entiendo, se suponía mi alma solo sería vista con Harry y tu…_―Dumbledore le sonrió fraternamente haciendo que a Sirius se le implantara una duda en la mente.

―_Usted sabe algo y no me quiere decir, conozco esa sonrisa…_―Albus soltó una carcajada, observando con aquel espectro se cruzaba de brazos y había algo parecido a un puchero.

―Nop, estoy tan perdido como tu muchacho…― Sirius no muy convencido comenzó a levitar de nuevo, esta vez sacándole la lengua y atravesando una pared.

° u ° n ° u ° n ° u ° n ° u ° n °

Ron observaba como Lavander se alejaba poco a poco por aquel pasillo, sin dejar de voltear cada 5 segundos para mandarle un beso y darle un guiño exagerado. Cuando la chica por fin había desaparecido el chico paso su varita suavemente por su cuello eliminando el molesto y picante aroma de su novia al igual que las marcas que le había hecho. Se acomodó la playera y se subió un poco los pantalones, estaba ansioso de su _segunda vuelta_ después de que Hermione lo había estado ignorando como si tuviera muchas cosas interesantes que hacer cuando sabía que se las había estado gastando leyendo y perdiendo el tiempo en cosas que no lo implicaban a él.

Sonrió y casi de forma forzada miró su reloj, eran 5 minutos pasados la hora que siempre quedaba con Hermione en el baño del cuarto piso. Con aquel pequeño retraso se puso en camino a los baños dispuesto a pasar un rato con la castaña. Era Sábado y de nuevo su madre no le había dado el permiso de ir a Hogsmeade y todo porque Ginny había ido de chismosa a decirle que de nuevo él había hecho llorar a Hermione cuando era más que claro que el llanto _se lo había provocado ella _misma, y bajo las circunstancias más tontas.

― ¡Hey, tu hermana te esta buscando! ―Un muchacho paso corriendo a su lado, sonriéndole y dándole una pequeña seña con la mano. Ronald le sonrió de vuelta y espero a que se alejara para formar un rostro de fastidio.

De pronto sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la columna, y una abrumación se instalo en su pecho. Ignorando aquello subió las escaleras que conducían a su destino.

Sirius Black se mordía el interior de una de sus mejillas, lo único que había provocado en aquel engreído zanahorio fue un escalofrío que ignoro después de que él se había esforzado en hacerle sus peores muecas y atravesarlo varias veces sin embargo decidió ya no seguirlo pues aun que fuera muy amigo de Harry comenzaba a molestarle el hecho de que tratara tan mal a Hermione…

―¡RONALD!― Aspiro fuerte y dolorosamente cuando Ginny Weasley lo había atravesado sin miramientos ni delicadeza. La chica iba que echaba chispas y Ron se había parado en seco antes de llegar casi a la vuelta de las escaleras.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Sirius se materializo de nuevo frunciendo el ceño al ver a la pelirroja acomodar sus brazos en jarra.

― ¡Hermione esta en la enfermería! ― Ron compuso una mueca de preocupación que esperaba fuera sincera o las ganas de golpearlo aumentarían. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a correr mientras él se elevaba un poco más del piso y cruzaba una pared fingiendo nadar...

* * *

**N/A: L**o sé, lo sé me quieren golpear o no sé pero diablos ): Me estoy mudando y con toda y familia, que no somos muchos pero nos complicamos mucho la vida a mi mamá le esta dando por primero pintar el departamento y no sé que más para después no se que más quiera hacer. Pain y yo ya nos las arreglamos para continuar con los capítulos de las historias y cosas como esas, para que nada, absolutamente nada quede inactivo (:

Creo que este capítulo es un poco más largo que los demás y espero que les guste, las cosas se iran aclarando como podrán ver y por supuesto continuare esto pronto (:

* * *

**Si fueran tan amables de depositar su opinión :3**

**Rainbow fuera**


End file.
